


CR-24

by Semitura



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adnroid!Chrome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semitura/pseuds/Semitura
Summary: Senku has been working on a humanoid android for 7 years now.One day, the android finally awakens.
Kudos: 6





	CR-24

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Chromium (where Chrome's name originates from) being the 24th element in the periodic table! :3

Senku sat down looking at one of the many screens in front of him. What hour was it again? Ah, 5 in the morning, perfect. Another sleepless night to add to the count.

Senku stared at the code. He had already seen it dozens of times, checking it time after time. There wasn’t anything new to see, anything else but the endless error log that didn’t seem to decrease, no matter how much of it he had already solved.

Seven years of work and nothing. Senku knew this project was demanding, of course, it was. He was trying to create a living human person. Or at least, the closest thing one could get. A humanoid android with an integrated neural network.

Senku sighted as his look fell upon the sleeping boy on the metallic bed. If it weren’t for the helmet on his head and the countless cables that connected directly into his skin, you would think that Senku had taken someone hostage, but no, this thing was 100% made of metal, electronics, and cables. As human as he looked, the sleeping boy in the bed was a machine.

Senku rolled his chair to the android, retiring the visor of the helmet to see the face behind it.

The boy looked a little bit like Taiju. Of course, he did, he had used his best friend as the base for the android’s body. The only body part that didn’t belong to Taiju was the machine’s brain, which would be Senku’s department. A combination of strong and smart, that was what Senku settled for.

Senku placed the visor back in place as he lazily stood from his chair. God, he needed a water break. Senku left the small room and made his way to the kitchen, trying to clear his mind as he gave a sip to the water glass. How long had it been since he drank any water? He didn’t know, all he drank these days were coffee and tea to help him stay awake.

Senku sat upon one of the chairs in the kitchen and felt all the fatigue hitting him with the force of a tank. He needed to sleep.

He made his way to the bedroom, his head was spinning and his eyes were dizzy. How long had he been awake? Senku sank on his bed as soon as he arrived at it, quickly drifting to unconsciousness. He didn’t even think of changing his clothes, after all, this would be just a quick nap.

Byakuya finally had arrived home after a week of hard work and tests at the NASA headquarters. God, he was sure glad he was back home.

“Senku! I’m home!” Byakuya called, but nobody answered. It was two in the afternoon, so it was weird that Senku wasn’t home. Did he not listen to him? Oh, right. The project. Senku was probably too focused on it.

Byakuya made his way to the small computer room, but Senku was nowhere to be found. Only his project was there, lying in a cabled bed. Byakuya smiled and approached the boy, fetching a kiss to the helmet the boy wore.

“I’m home... _Chrome_.”

  
  


* * *

_ “ _ So? Have you decided on a name?” Byakuya asked his son as they ate their dinner.

“Huh? Why would that matter? It’s just a machine.” Senku answered, showing another spoonful of rice onto his mouth.

“Well, he’s gonna need one when he is finished, right?” Byakuya answered, trying to reason with his son. It had already been two years since Senku started on the android project and he had made a lot of progress, but there was still a long way to go.

“...he? It’s a machine” Senku tried to explain, but he knew his father wouldn’t listen to anything he said. He never did.

“But it is supposed to be a boy, right? You’re gonna model him after Taiju and yourself, so he’s a boy!” Byakuya explained, almost with a proud expression in his face. Almost.

Senku stared at his father with an unamused look on his face. He really hated this side of his father, the side that saw the android as Senku’s little sibling. It was just a machine, not a human.

“...You can name him, I wouldn’t care one millimeter about its name.” Senku decided. Giving a name to his creation wasn’t 100% illogical, but treating it like a human being was another whole ordeal.

“Well umm...” Okay, Byakuya hadn’t thought he would make it this far. “Okay, it has to be something scientific...maybe an element of the periodic table? You started working on him on February 4th, right? Element 24 is Chromium, so...Chrome?...Chrome!” Byakuya smiled, liking the sound of the name “Okay, Chrome it is!”

Senku blinked a few times, taking the name in. “...Chrome it is, then” Now that his project had been named, Senku stood from the table, finishing to eat. “Then I’ll go work on Chrome now. Don’t disturb me.” Senku replied almost with a sarcastic tone in his voice, exiting the kitchen.

Byakuya smiled. At least his son was trying...right?

* * *

  
  


Byakuya smirks at the memory.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where your big brother is, right?” Byakuya stares at Chrome, but the machine doesn’t answer. Of course, it couldn’t, as it was turned off. Byakuya sights, exiting the room and searching for Senku at the next most logical place: his room.

Byakuya knocks on the door and waits a moment to open the door to Senku’s room, finding the boy completely passed upon his bed.

Byakuya tries to not make any sort of sound to let his son sleep. He approaches him, takes his shoes off, and places him comfortably in the bed, tugging him in. Senku was skinnier than he was when Byakuya left...had the boy properly fed himself the week he was gone? Had he been sleeping? Byakuya closed the door to Senku’s room and started to prepare some food for both of them. He would make Senku’s favorite: ramen.

Senku woke to the sweet smell of ramen coming from the kitchen. How long had he been sleeping for? He lazily made his way to the kitchen, as he saw his father cooking.

“...Dad? When did you come back?” Senku asked, yawning. Dammit, he would eat and then go straight to bed again. He needed a day off, he could afford one after a week of non-stop work.

“Ah, look who’s awake now!” Byakuya smiled “C’mon sit down, the ramen is almost done”

Senku sat down at the table, laying his head against it. He felt horrible. Well, it was expected after one week of almost no sleeping, drinking exclusively coffee and not eating properly.

“So, how’s the project doing?” Byakuya asked, placing a ramen bowl in front of Senku.

“...I didn’t make any progress. I’m stuck” Senku finally admitted. Had he really reached a dead point?

“Well, I’m sure that after you rest and clear your mind a little bit, you will find a solution. You can always count on me, you know? I may not be as smart as you are, but I can help” Byakuya smiled at his son, trying his best to cheer the boy up.

Senku wondered about the offer for a bit. “...You know what? Maybe I do need your help.” Senku smirked at his father, and Byakuya knew he was up to no good. But he was happy to know that he could help his son out.

“Just gonna need you to follow a few instructions, I’m sure you’ll be 10 billion percent more useful than Taiju in this matter” Senku let out a single laugh. “Think you can handle this, old man?”

Byakuya smirked at his son. “Hey, I made it to the Moon so don’t look at me like that. Bring it on”

A few hours later, father and son are working on Chrome together. Byakuya made sure to listen to whatever his son had to say, carefully listening to his explanations. He didn’t understand half of it, and he saw his son trying to explain as best as he could as they worked on the project.

Senku saw the new error pop on the screen and clicked his lips.

Byakuya looked at his son smiling, placing one hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll figure it out, just don’t focus too much on it”

Senku sighted at his father's words and widened his eyes as he realised one thing. That was the problem…he had focused on individual problems too much, he had to look at all of it from another perspective. Senku began to write frenetically and as he hit the compile button, the error log disappeared. All of it was gone.

“Senku? Umm one of the LEDs in the helmet turned white” Byakuya said, making Senku turn around with the biggest smile Byakuya had ever seen on his face.

“Yes!” Senku approached the android, watching the power LED turned on. “It works, it works!” Senku went to hug his father, happy tears flowing from his eyes.

  
“Of course it does! Did you have any doubts about being able to make it work?” Byakuya asked his son, making him regain his composure as he wiped his tears away.

Senku cleaned his throat, looking at the android once more. He removes the helmet, spiky chocolate brown hair showing, and a bright blue LED at a side of the android’s forehead.

“Want to have the honors?” The blonde said, turning to his father.

“Like...turning him on?” Byakuya said, with speakers in his eyes. His son nodded.

“Yeah, just press the button by the back on its neck and keep it pressed 5 seconds. That should turn it on!“ Senku explained.

Byakuya nodded, following his son’s instructions. He pressed the button and waited until the sound of fans and electronics working came from the android. Byakuya stared at the boy, now the LED was bright blue…

Chrome’s eyes opened and Senku stared in awe as the android moved his head around. He approached the android, cupping his cheeks as he smiled widely.

“Hello there...Chrome” Senku spoke to the android. “Do you know who I am?”

Chrome started at Senku’s eyes, red staring into brown eyes.

“...c’mon, you should be able to talk, I revised everything and everything should work” Senku was frustrated. Did he miss something?

“Senku, don’t be hard on yourself or Chrome'' Byakuya placed a hand on Senku’s shoulders. “Give him some time and space, I’m sure he’s still waking up” Byakuya smiled at his son, making him calm down.

  
“The power LED is blue, if it was on boot-up it should be white...” Senku explained.

“Maybe he’s still processing your question” Byakuya speculated.

Chrome stares at the two other people in the room. He searches around the database, and finally recognizes them.

“Ishigami Senku...my creator” Chrome speaks, pointing to Senku.

Senku and Byakuya stare at each other, smiling. Chrome could talk after all!

“Yes, that’s right? Okay, now who’s him?” Senku asks, pointing to Byakuya.

“Ishigami Byakuya. Creator told me...to call him father” Chrome answers.

“Aawn, you did that?” Byakuya stares at Senku, on the verge of happy tears.

“Yeah, if I didn’t you were gonna tell it to call you like that nevertheless, so I went ahead and added it to the database. Okay, and now who are you?” Senku asks.

“Chrome.” Chrome says, introducing itself. Senku smiles. He can’t believe this is happening, he can’t believe this was finally happening! It worked...it was working!

“I can’t wait for Taiju to see it working.” Senku mentions.

“Yeah, he kinda deserves like...half of the credit, right?” Byakuya questions.

  
“20%, take it or leave it.” Senku corrects.

“Well, he at least gets some credit,” Byakuya nods.

“Yeah, whatever. Now I need to make tests to it, you can make our dinner meanwhile, I’m starving” Senku says, winking at his father.

“Dinner?” Byakuya asks, looking at the clock in the small room. It was night-time already. “Whoa, we’ve been here all afternoon? Okay, I’ll make some dinner for all three of us” Byakuya smiled at Senku and Chrome.

“Chrome doesn’t need to eat food, it feeds on electricity,” Senku explained to his father.

“Oh, well...at least he’s joining us for dinner, right?” Byakuya says almost begging for it.

“Yeah, I’ll need to take it out to see how it interacts with its surroundings,” Senku replies.

“Great! I’ll make us dinner, then” Byakuya claps, exiting the small room.

Senku smirks as he looks at Chrome, cracking his fingers.

“Okay, let’s do some tests then” Senku started to unplug the cables in Chrome’s body. When he was done, he reached the pile of clothes he asked Yuzuriha to make. This was it, this was Chrome’s first test.

“Alright, can you stand up?” Senku asked, watching as the android obeys the order. He stares at the machine in absolute awe. It was moving...Senku couldn’t quite believe he finally pulled it off. He created a working humanoid android from 0.

“Okay, here are your clothes” Senku places the clothes on the table Chrome was sitting down. “Now get dressed”

Senku watches as the android stands, and completes the order with no problems whatsoever. The android was wearing a sleeveless top with a swan neck that hides away the different ports behind Chrome’s neck, alongside the power button, blue jeans, a white belt, and a white bandana that covered Chrome’s LED. With those clothes on, Chrome looked 100% human.

“Now this is exhilarating...” Senku stood up from his chair, putting his hands on the android’s shoulders. “It’s been seven years, but you’re finally here. Now, let us walk this hellish road called life together. Oh yeah, this is definitely getting me excited!”

“Senku~! Dinner’s ready!” Byakuya called from the kitchen.

“Alright...let’s go, Chrome” Senku takes the android’s hands as the pair make it out of the room.

The future looked promising for both of them.


End file.
